Tino Insana Narrations
Monsters University (2013) (Read-Along) *''"This is the story of how Mike and Sulley met. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound… Let's begin now."'' *''"When Mike Wazowski was little, he decided to be a Scarer when he grew up. He studied hard and finally, he got into Monsters University. He was thrilled."'' *''"On the first day of class, a monster named James P. Sullivan showed up. Everyone called him Sulley. Sulley was a natural talent. The teacher gave him a wide smile."'' *''"Sulley didn't think he needed to do any studying. Mike thought Sulley was lazy."'' *''"Mike studied hard all semester, and his teachers noticed."'' *''"At the final exam, Mike and Sulley got into a fight. They destroyed a special scream can! Professor Hardscrabble, the Dean of the School of Scaring, was furious."'' *''"Mike and Sulley were crushed. Now they'd never be Scarers! But then Mike remembred the Scare Games. He and Sulley got Hardscrabble to agree to a deal."'' *''"Mike and Sulley's team was a fraternity called Oozma Kappa. In members were not scary at all. Sulley couldn't believe it when he met them. But Mike thought he could teach them to be scared."'' *''"The first challenge in the Scare Games was a complete disaster. Mike and Sulley rushed ahead, leaving the rest of the team behind. Oozma Kappa was almost eliminated. A fraternity named Roar Omega Roar won."'' *''"Mike gathered Oozma Kappa. He thought it was the only way to win. Sulley decided he wasn't going to train with that. He waved good-bye to Mike."'' *''"The next challenge was the Avoid the Parent event. Oozma Kappa practiced a bit, except for Sulley. Mike coached the team. But Sulley was impatient. He hurried ahead and almost got caught!"'' *''"Squishy, one of the misfits in Oozma Kappa, surprised everyone. He had gotten the flag in the challenge without anyone knowing. He had saved the day! The other monsters were excited."'' *''"Team Oozma Kappa was doing better, but they still didn't think they had what it took to be scary. Mike took them to Monsters, Inc. to see the Scarers. Everyone looked puzzled. Mike smiled."'' *''"After that, they were a real team. Even Sulley joined in the training. Mike pushed them hard."'' *''"Team Oozma Kappa made it through the Don't Scare the Team event, and they stayed hidden in the Hide and Seek event as well. Soon it was announced that they were only two teams left."'' *''"For the first time, Sulley believed they could win the Scare Games. He believed in Mike. Then Dean Hardscrabbled pointed at Mike and said something that upset Sulley."'' *''"Sulley was worried. He decided to give Mike a little coaching on his own. Mike did his best, but Sulley was nervous. Maybe Mike just wasn't scary."'' *''"The final event took place in a scare simulator. Mike went last. Oozma Kappa was tied with Roar Omega Roar. It was all up to Mike. Sulley looked him square in the eye. Mike took a deep breath. Then he went into the simulator and performed his most terrifying scare."'' *''"Sulley grabbed Mike when he came out. Oozma Kappa had won the Scare Games!"'' *''"But Mike made a terrible discovery. Someone had changed the settings on the scare simulator so he would win. Mike stared at Sulley. Mike was heartbroken."'' *''"Mike ran off. Sulley felt terrible. He found Dean Hardscrabble and confessed."'' *''"Mike decided to find a real human child. He had to make it scream to prove he was scary."'' *''"Mike activated a door and stepped through. He was in a human child's bedroom! He snuck up to the bed. The child looked at him and then smiled."'' *''"Mike soon realized he wasn't in a bedroom with one child. He was in a summer camp cabin with many children."'' *''"Like any monster, he knew children were very dangerous. He was toast!"'' *''"Dean Hardscrabble acted fast. She had the door to the camp closed. But the Oozma Kappa gang distracted the guards, and Sulley barreled through. Hardscrabble was concerned."'' *''"Sulley found Mike near a lake by the cabin. The camp rangers hadn't seen either of them. Mike stared out at the lake. Sulley sighed."'' *''"Mike was surprised. He realized Sulley was his friend. He agreed to go back to the monster world. But the door had been deactivated! That meant they couldn't return. Mike came up with a plan."'' *''"He and Sulley decided to scare the rangers. After clawing the floor, slamming the floor and overturning beds, Sulley roared loudly. The rangers were so frightened, their screams were the loudest ever!"'' *''"The power from the screams made the door open. Mike and Sulley went back to monster world. They were in big trouble."'' *''"Hardscrabble kicked them out of Monsters University, but let the rest of the team stay. Sulley looked at Mike as they left. Mike wasn't sure. But it wasn't long before Wazowski and Sullivan were together again…"'' *''"Mike and Sulley soon got jobs in the mail room at Monsters, Inc. Mike thrilled. And before too long, that's just what they did."'' Category:Narrations